Talk:Misery Loves Company/@comment-121.74.243.246-20130126051047
Ok so I have a theory about this whole 'Alison beng alive thing'. It may sound crazy haha but thats kind of the whole point anyways lol! Its why i love PLL so much!! So in the books the 'real' alison is the one who kills her twin sister courtney right? I think the tv series is definitely going to follow the twin dynamic, however, I think that because the tv series is slightly different to the books I think that courney is the one who killed alison in the tv series. Think about it, in the latest episode Mona says to Toby 'Im not the one calling the shots' and 'they need to understand that she's the one who's in charge' or something like that lol. And with all the hallucinations that all the liars have had, where Ali has left a clue behind to help them out in present time, and this makes no sense if she was dead, because how would she know what is happening if she really was dead? So therefore I think Ali is infact alive, but her twin does not know. I think Alison is hiding for this reason, so she can help the liars without her twin sister finding out. Remeber in season 2 when Emily was in the barn Alison saved her and told her 'two can keep a secret if one of them is dea'. For this reason i think Alison is pretending to be dead, to keep herself safe and take down her sister. I think Coutney is the official A who is tormenting Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna, and she is using Mona and Toby as her little pawns who do everything she tells them to. I also think that Alison faked her own death. ( Maybe thats why she needed that money from Aria's dad?) I also vaguely remeber one episode in an alison flashback where she said something (was it to spencer?) about her grandma who has her and her brother Jason on her will, and alison said that all she has to do is tell her grandma about Jason and his stoner buddies and she will take his name of the will? Also in one episode where Jason found a stash of cash alison kept and he told spencer about it. So Alison has been collecting a load of cash however she can, and think the reason is so that she could fake her own death. When she appeared in Aria's room in the latest episode, Aria asked her why she would do something like that to Aria's family and Alison replied 'I was desperate for that money' ( perhaps she she that night she was going to be killed by her sister courtney and she needed a lot of money to have someone help her fake her own death?) I know it sounds pretty crazy haha just my theory (: It would be pretty cool if the writers for this show would have so that both the twins were alive and that alison was helping her friends to take down the real A which is her twin sister. What do you guys think? Possible or completely nuts?? haha (: